Shawty Get Low
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Kai can't believe he fought with her again. Now Miah & Tala both are missing. W/ Tala known for his fetish for partying, drinking, clubs & his crush for the neko girl, plus w/ Miah known to go w/ him when angry, hell could break lose. Kais gotta find them


**Rated T** for slight adult themes--clubs, underage drinking, dirty dancing, etc. Rating may change, may not.

Yay, 'nother story from Miah-Chan! 8D I kinda liked this one. It's not one of my best, but it sounded like a pretty cool idea at the time, so I decided to try it. :-P So yeah. It contains my OC Miah Kon (Rei's sister). It also has KaiXMiah and slight MiahXTala.

**Disclaimer:** I fail in owning Beyblade and it's characters, as well as in helping my bff rule the world. However, we shall try again soon. Until then, I own nothing but a few DVD's, ideas, and my OC. XDD Lol. XP Also, I do not own the two songs included which are as following: (Plus, if you've never heard these songs, listen to them! They're awesome! 8D)

_Cyclone_--by Baby Bash ft. T-Pain

_Low_--by Low-Rida ft. T-Pain

**Warning!!** This fic contains slight/minor adult themes--clubs, underage drinking, dirty dancing, language, etc. None of these places (clubs) are real, and the dancing really isn't described in detail for both, my laziness and my not wanting to make it M rated. X-x So, though it's not too bad, I am still obliged to warn you readers. Thank you and enjoy. XD Reviews are loved, flames will be used to heat up my hot chocolate. :-P

* * *

**--&-- Shawty Get Low --&--**

Kai couldn't believe it. He'd fought with Miah _again_. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut even when she pushed him to the edge?…Okay, that was probably an easy _never_ but he couldn't help it that their tempers clashed! Well…maybe he _could_ help it some of the times, but this time it was different! And this time she'd run off with Tala Valkov. Again.

Oh yes, the same fiery red-head that she _also_ claimed to hate, yet every time she got mad at Kai she ran off with him! It irked Kai to no end—not that he'd admit to that—and he always ended up staying up into the wee hours of early morn until the two of them came back. Then he'd apologize; they'd make up eventually, blah, blah, blah. Same story every time. Except for now. Because Kai was tired of waiting; it was two o'clock in the freakin' morning for God's sake! They never stayed out this late. It was usually around twelve they'd come in. So now that they were two hours late, he was worried. Yes, that's right, the great Kai Hiwatari was worried.

Why might you ask? Well as 'lovable' as the redheaded Russian may look to some, he was wild as a buck. Tala was known by many of his close friends to have a fetish for partying, drinking, and clubs, as well as dancing now and then. By no means was he gay; in fact, he also had a thing for Miah, even though she was Kai's girlfriend and had time and time again told him it wouldn't work between them. Even her rejection didn't spite him, and now and again he still tried.

Ah, and on to reason number two of why Kai was worried about this predicament. Well his girlfriend was known by the Russian's mainly to drink her anger away a lot. Rarely did she get so drunk she couldn't walk a straight line—but just enough to forget her anger at Kai and have a good time with Tala. So, in other words, the girl could down three shots of tequila without completely losing her head but four was one too many. It went simply: One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor! **(1)** By that time it was clear for Tala to bring the neko-jin female home.

So that left Kai where he was now. Out on a chilly night in two in the morning, going from club to club trying to find the two of them. He growled beneath his breath, having it come out in a small smoky cloud. Wherever the two were, he'd probably want to beat the hell out of them when he found them. He'd already been to five clubs, all of them favorites of the fiery redhead. He groaned silently and racked his brain for another. There weren't many the Wolf blader dubbed as 'fit'. He frowned and went back to his car, basking in the blissful heat as he pondered where to go next.

"_Russia's Roulette_.** (2)**" He muttered, surprised by his choice of clubs. Tala hadn't been there in months, saying it was way too sexual for Miah to be there, therefore he wouldn't go either. However, tonight seemed like a good choice for them. He shifted into Drive and started off for the club.

**--&--&--&--**

"Shit." Kai's eyes narrowed at the sight of Russia's Roulette. The club just screamed 'c'mon in and screw anyone in sight'. He grit his teeth as he heard the music pounding through the walls from inside. Clenching his fists, he made his way inside. Instantly the music blasted into his ears, nearly deafening him. He managed to repress the urge to cover his ears, and made his way through the dancing crowd, looking for the redhead.

He finally caught sight of him after a few seconds. Tala was sitting at a table with a few other guys and girls, obviously drunk. Miah was also there. But she wasn't sitting. In fact, she was dancing. Dirty. _Really_ dirty. Kai grit his teeth and reminded himself she was drunk, or else she would never have been giving Tala a lap dance.

* * *

_**//Shawty got looks (and)**_

_**Shawty got class**_

_**Shawty got hips (and)**_

_**Shawty got ass//**_

_**//When she hit the stage**_

_**She drop it down low like**_

_**Eer reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer  
Eer reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer  
Eer reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer, reer  
Reer//

* * *

**_

Tala laughed with a few other guys as the girls started unbuttoning their shirts. Miah gave him a chaste kiss, laughing as well. She trailed finger down his cheekbone, neck and onto his chest. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes hazy. His usually bright eyes were dulled in a drunken state and he returned the kiss to her. She smiled seductively at him and resumed her dancing in tune with the other girls. Kai growled and made his way towards them. This was stopping before it got ugly.

He stepped up to the two. "Valkov, you're a dead man tomorrow." Tala turned his attention to Kai and his eyes widened. Obviously he wasn't too drunk to recognize the shitty situation he'd just placed himself into. "Oh shit…" he muttered. Kai's eyes flashed and he grabbed Miah's wrist, causing her to stop dancing and look at him. Her eyes brightened and she drawled, "Kai! Wh't're 'ou do'n 'ere?" Kai sighed and replied, "Come on Miah, we're leaving."

The female neko shook her head and tried to pull away. "No, I d'n't want to le've. Let 'o." Kai ignored her, only stopping when she stumbled into him. He suppressed a groan and turned to help her. Her lips met his and he tasted a strong hit of tequila. He pulled away. Miah giggled and whined playfully, "Kai, d'nce with me!" "No, Miah come on. We need to go home." He refused, attempting again to pull her towards the door. She once again pulled back and rejected. The song changed to 'Low' by Flo-Rida and T-Pain.

* * *

_**// Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low **_

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low//

* * *

"D'nce, pl'ase? J'st one?" she begged. Kai took a deep breath, ignoring the strong smell of smoke and sweat. He looked at his girlfriend calmly and repeated, "We're leaving. You're drunk Miah. We need to go home." Miah whined and pointed to Tala. "But Wolfie is sta'ing! C'mon Kai-kun…" She moved closer to the Russian and started gently grinding against him. He flinched as she stroked his cheek and managed to say, "Miah, stop, you're drunk. You'll hate yourself—and me—for this in the morning." Miah giggled and kissed his neck, scraping her fangs against the sensitive skin. "No I won't. J'st d'nce once with me Kai. Pl'ase?"

It took a lot of willpower, but he managed to grab her shoulders and hold her away from him. He took a few deep breaths as she pouted at him. She was a good dancer as it was, but drunk—damn she could bring a man to his knees! He swallowed and looked at Tala, who was looking very guilty. "Let's go Valkov. Help me get her out of here." Tala gave a short nod and took Miah's arm gently. "C'mon Mi, let's go. We've done enough for the night." Miah stuck out her lower lip cutely, but followed them out of the club.

The drive home was silent; Tala stayed quiet due to nerves; Miah had fallen asleep in the back; and Kai was willing himself not to reach over and strangle his friend. When they reached the townhouse the Russian's had rented, it was three thirty in the morning and Kai was pretty pissed. He cut the engine and sat there a moment before looking at Tala. The older boy flinched at the icy stare and asked slowly, "I'm in deep shit aren't I?" "Fuck yeah. Tala, how could you take her there when you said you wouldn't?" Kai growled. Tala looked down. "She requested going there. I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she was so pissed off that she said she'd go without me if I didn't go with her. I didn't want her getting hurt in there, so I went along. She convinced me to have a few drinks and…I guess that's when things go out of hand."

"You _guess_? Tala she was ready to fuck anyone who offered!" The redhead looked down at his hands and Kai scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "We'll finish this in the morning, okay? I'm tired and you're still drunk. You'll probably have a splitting headache in the morning; Miah will be sick as a dog thanks to tonight. Enjoy the peace while you can—because tomorrow, you won't be getting any." Tala nodded and retreated into the house. Kai blew out a breath and picked the girl up, taking her to their bedroom, laying her under the covers in one of his old T-shirts. He changed into his boxers then joined her, sighing.

Closing his eyes, he felt Miah snuggled into his chest, her cool fingers against his torso. He glanced down at her to see her watching him. She gave a small smile and tucked her head under his chin, sighing. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. He stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay. Just…never do that again." He sensed her smile and she replied softly, "Okay. _Oyasumi_ Phoenix." He smiled and murmured, "Oyasumi Tiger."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, their fight and the club incidents forgotten.

* * *

**(1)** _One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor_--this is a phrase made up by KTBR & I during an RP. I thought it was funny, and I decided to include it in here, seeing as that's basically how we made it up--with Miah getting drunk, lol. Anyway, if you ever want to use it, please give me or KTBR credit. We made that up on our own and are quite proud of it, lol. But seriously, _**please**_ credit it to one of us if ever using it. Not that I figure anyone will...but better safe I suppose. XP 

**(2)** _**Not**_ a real place, as meantioned at the top, and yes I know it's a pathetic name. X-x I couldn't think of anything, and if I could have found something, I would have made up a better one in Russian. But alas, I could not, so we're stuck with the sucky name. XP

As at top, reviews are loved and flames will be used as a heat source for my hot chocolate. :-

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
